fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Miss
Summary Miss 'as most of her subbordinate calls her, was an half-angel and half-god being known to be the only daugther of the Game Master, creator and ruler of the local megaverse. The Game Master having killed Miss' mother in the act of the forced reproduction, Miss was raised by her father. Eventually, she came to realize the reasons of her existence. Game Master was building her up to be his hairess to the role of ruling over the Megaverse, so it could be free. She lived the rest of her life secretely hating her own father for what it did to her mom and to what it planned to do with her. But no matter what, she couldn't kill him. As he was Omnipresent, she couldn't land a hit. The only way would be to bait him outside of the Megaverse. But even then, it would rarely do so under normal cirumstances, and for a vast majority of her life, she wasn't strong enough to hold back the Megaverse from collapsing afterward. One hope spot however appeared as Aprosopia manifested herself. Her chaotic antics led her to be noticed by the Game Master, and she was powerful enough to warrant getting out of the Megaverse to end her. Appearance and Personality of the character Her body is mainly that of a young women with a rather uncanny slim figure. She boast golden hair tied up in a pony tail behind her head. Her face is never seen, as her hair casts a constant shadow over her eyes. She wears a long fancy golden dress. Two large golden wings serves as both flight and as a representation of her angel status. She is normally a quite curious, but self-centered individual. This is mostly due to her being raised thinking she was a god, to serves as her father's heiress. She takes her family and herself in high regard around others, but in truth she hates her title and father. Her most profound beliefs is that living beings shouldn't have to be ruled by a god. Combined with her thirst for exploring and the death of her mother caused by her father mafe her hate her father. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 1-B '''| '''0 Name: Miss (Unknown if it's her real name) Origin: Azathoth's Mind (Reborn) Gender: Female Age: Unknown by 3D standard | Inapplicable Classification: Half-Angel Half-God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, True Flight, Intangability, Regeneration (Low-Godly for her physical body), Damnaku, Reality Warping, Life Creation | Immortality (Type 5), Regeneration (High-Godly) Attack Potency: Hyperverse level '(Held a 18 dimensional Megaverse from collapsing, easily killed her Father once he left said Megaverse) | '''High Outerverse level '(On part with Aprosopia) '''Speed: Immeasurable '''| '''Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '''| '''Irrelevant Striking Strength: Hyperversal '''| '''High Outerversal Durability: Hyperverse level | High Outerverse level. Intangability makes her hard to kill. Stamina: Limitless Range: Megaversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: A bit haughty, often try to not destroy her surroundings Feats: -Kept a 18 dimensional structure from collapsing. Key: Original | Reborn Category:Tier 0 Notable Attacks and Techniques -Light Manipulation: As an angel she can manipulates a large amount of light into various weapons or object manifesting as solid light. This includes spears, chains, bullets etc. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Additional/Optional Stats Forms: After _H.E.L.P._ fused reality together, Miss was forcibly fused with others beings Aprosopia fought. After being save by Apro herself, she had now accquired power comparable to that of Aprosopia's. She was reborn. Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: ERROR Height: 1,8 meters Likes: Tea, Hard-Working Persons, Freedom Dislikes: Gods, Her Dad, Lazy Persons Eye Color: Unknown, likely Golden Hair Color: Golden Hobbies: Visiting Universes, Reading Romance Novels Values: Freedom, Free Will Status: Alive Affiliation: Herself Alignement: Chaotic Neutral Category:Light Users Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 1 Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Life Users Category:Immortals Category:Saikou's Pages Category:Azathoth's Mind